


Hellsing Academy

by lilnome



Category: Hellsing, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: When Seras is dropped into a parallel dimension, she has too find a way to blend in until she can get home. What better way than to go back to school





	Hellsing Academy

Seras trudged throught the dense forest, thinking. She had been on a trip with Sir Integra, hunting a dark witch. They had just burst through the doors of her ritual room, when the hag had cackled, dropped something into a brazier, and then Seras had been falling from the sky. She had fallen a good thirty feet before hitting the canopy. Seras had caught herself on a tree limb. It was then she realized she was wearing her old uniform, one she hadn’t worn in near thirty years, since the battle of London. Unfortunately, she wasn’t wearing her gloves, so her Faustian seals were on display. She had seen a tall building in the distance, and was making her way to it. Seras tensed when she smelled something on the breeze. It smelled somewhat human, if a little vampiric. Not a ghoul, but something similar. She jogged forward to a clearing, and whirled, readying herself for a fight. Why couldn’t she have her Harkonen with her? Out of the woods came a short girl in a white school uniform.

“Hey! Students aren’t allowed out of their dorms after dark! You’re gonna wind up in detention for this, if you’re lucky!” The girl pointed a finger at her, and Seras almost couldn’t help but snort. This girl was small, and though there was obviously some muscle on her, she was no match for the fledgling of Alucard. Still, diplomacy was easier than fighting, and often more amusing.

“Terribly sorry, but I’m not a student. I’m Seras Victoria, and I’m afraid I'm rather lost…” Seras manipulated some blood into her cheeks, and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry, Miss Victoria! I’m Yuki, one of the student disciplinary commitee! Please, follow me, I’ll show you to the headmaster's office!” Seras smiled, closed lipped, and folowed the girl. She smelled sweet, but something about her screamed to be cautious.

×o×o×o×

“Headmaster, I have someone who needs to speak to you.” Yuki stepped aside, opening the door to an opulent office, revealing a rather stiff looking man sitting at a wide oak desk. His scent was dull. Basic cologne, mixed witht he scent of human man. His eyes, however, held a gleam that made her think of Sir Integra. Calculating and cool, but with a hidden warmth.

“Good evening, Miss Victoria, I am Headmaster Kaien Cross. I see you’ve met my daughter, Yuki. Please, have a seat. Would you like a glass of water?” Seras perched on the edge of the offered armchair, and put up a nervous, embarrassed front.

“That would be nice.” She kept a little blood in her cheeks, and forced her eyes back to a blue she only used for infiltration.

“Yuki, if you would.”

“Of course!” The girl walked over to a water cooler, and filled a crystal glass.

The moment it began to flow, Seras’ nostrils burned slightly. Holy water? So they were aware of what she might be.

“Thank you.” She smiled and took a sip, subtly glancing the Headmaster in the eye, doing a quick surface scan of his mind. He was running over what to do if she was a hostile. Hm. How dull. She dove a little deeper, and hit absolute _gold_.

This was Cross academy, and, unbeknownst to the day class, home to a class of vampires. Perfect. She froze, and dropped the glass, hissing.

“Is this-” She choked out, grabbing her throat. It didn’t hurt, but it was fun to ham it up once in a while. “How did you know?” She whimpered.

“We didn’t. Yuki, put that away. She hasn’t attacked us yet, so we have no reason to attack her. Remember the treaty.” Ah yes, that treaty the vampiric elite of this dimension (that was her theory, at least) had signed. Still, couldn’t seem too knowledgable.

“What bloody treaty? And what year is it?” She coughed rubbing her throat.

“The pureblood elite of your kind signed a treaty to never drink from a human, and instead drink blood substitute capsules. It is 3010, and you, Miss Victoria, seem rather lost. So,” he set his glasses on the desk. “what are you doing here.”

“Like I said, _I’m lost_. Last I knew, it was 1998. I was hurt, so I went to rest in my den. Then, I’m falling thirty feet into a tree. Your daughter yelled at me, and I followed her here. That’s it.”

Was she really over a thousand years in the future? That meant Integra was dead, and Alucard hadn’t come back, else she would be able to sense him, as she was still  _technically_ his fledgling. She hoped she was in a parallel dimension. That would make life so much easier. All she had to do was find out what ritual the witch used, and then she could go home.

“Here at cross academy, we have a special class for vampire elite, held at night. We can either imprison you, or you can join them. What will it be?” Ah, now _that_ was an Integra level move.

“I’ll join. But, what are these blood substitute capsules?” The headmaster reached into a cooler, pulled out a water bottle, and retrieved what look like a mint tin from a drawer in his desk. He dropped a single white capsule into the bottle, shook it, and handed it over. Seras took a sip and gagged. She struggled to swallow the liquid, and stuck out her tongue a little.

“What’s in this? It’s awful! How do vampires drink this?” She hadn’t tasted anything so awful since she had drained a pedophile who was working for a child smuggling ring that was associated with Millenium! She felt her stomach begin to reject the capsule, and grabbed the trash can, letting herself be sick. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

“ I can’t drink that. I can’t. I understand that there is a treaty, but I just…can’t. I can drink fruit juice, animal blood, SOMETHING…but not those.” She shuddered. Alucard would have killed whoever invented those things. The heamaster frowned.

“Fruit juice? Animal blood? I’ve never heard of a vampire drinking anything instead of the capsules or human blood…”

“What? That’s foolish. We may need blood once on a while, but we an go up to two months on juice alone. I can subsist on animal blood for almost six months. After that, I  _need_ blood, or I'll go on a blood rampage. I’ve clearly missed a lot.” She still tasted the awful pill on her tongue.

“I’ll get some juice delivered to the school. We’ll figure out what else you can drink later. For now, Yuki will show you to your dorms. Sleep well, Miss Victoria, and welcome to Cross Academy.”


End file.
